


run my fingers (don't let me let go)

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Series: BBB Bingo [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: “The touchiest?” Jisung had answered. “That has to be Lee Know.”Minho faces some insecurity about his habits, but the rest of them love him the way he is.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Series: BBB Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	run my fingers (don't let me let go)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a really tall friend. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy and leave kudos and comment if you can! also hmu on twitter let's be friends :D

Minho swears he’s not the touchy member. It gnaws at him, eating away at his brain ever since the radio show last week. “The touchiest?” Jisung had answered. “That has to be Lee Know.” 

A joke, Minho calls it. Not with Chan throwing himself on the nearest victim of his hugs (usually Jeongin) or Hyunjin snuggling into the crevices between their bodies on movie nights, their limbs tangled beneath the blankets. Still, he notices. 

He leans into Hyunjin (Or is he leaning into him? He can’t tell) and finds his hands raking through Hyunjin’s hair. He freezes, pulling his fingers out gently. His palms begin to sweat and he keeps them tense for the remainder of the film, his thoughts racing. “Are you okay?” Hyunjin mumbles, his voice laced with sleep.

“Just peachy. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay.” Hyunjin face-plants back into his lap, and his fingers twitch. He can’t stop them from crawling back on top of his head. Hyunjin hums, relaxing under the touch.

Well then, maybe he is touchy.

* * *

Minho can't help but notice it. His fingers find their way into everyone's hair at some point of the day, whether he brushes it or pets it. He treats them like his fucking cats. The very thought makes him self-conscious: isn’t it weird? 

So he stops.

Clenches his fists when they’re squished on their couch, late at night. Keeps his hands away when Felix collapses onto him after a grueling dance practice. Doesn’t brush Jeongin’s hair at every given moment, squeezing him with love and affection.

He should have known it wouldn’t have lasted long. Chan corners him late at night, after the dorm has finally quieted, the faint sounds of the air conditioner and the rustling of blankets permeating the air. “So?” he asks. His eyes are piercing and his voice hits like a slab of concrete before washing over him. His throat feels dry and scratchy all of a sudden. What is he supposed to say? 

“Nothing much,” he replies, keeping his tone easy. It’s weak, and he knows it. No one has been able to get anything past Chan. 

Chan hums, then smiles so his dimple displays. “Come cuddle with me on the couch. I need some company.”

Minho opens his mouth to protest, but any semblance of doing so dies immediately as Chan drags him over the couch. Minho’s hands are stiff again, clenching off to the side. Chan looks transfixed on the Dragon Ball episode playing on his laptop, and slowly, Minho too relaxes, laughing softly. Chan snakes his own palms down and intertwines his fingers with Minho’s leading them up to his curls. Minho jerks, eyes blown wide, shaking. 

Chan smiles, leaving their hands nested between brown hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun)


End file.
